


Шипучка под кожей

by NestlingCasey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Romance, Tactile, Teen Romance, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestlingCasey/pseuds/NestlingCasey
Summary: Немного о тактильном контакте и странных сравнениях, возникающих в голове у влюблённого Бокуто.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Шипучка под кожей

На небе ни единого облака, оно яркое-яркое и глаза слепит даже, и именно в этот момент — когда Бокуто чувствует запах приближающегося лета кончиком носа, когда тёплый лучик оставляет на щеке невидимый солнечный след — его сумку, сползающую с плеча, подхватывают и вешают обратно.

— Бокуто-сан, осторожнее.

Бокуто думает, что заболел, или съел что-то не то, потому что у него в животе почему-то теплеет, и дышать на пару секунд становится тяжело, и щекотно слегка в том самом месте, где Акааши через одежду дотронулся своей ладонью.

Бокуто любит — о нет, даже не так — он физически нуждается в прикосновениях людей. Приклеивается к Куроо, падает в объятия сокомандников, сам тянется взъерошить чьи-то волосы, а при разговорах обязательно надо легонько или не очень ткнуть кого-то в плечо или схватить за руку. Он честно пытается хоть как-то в соблюдение личного пространства, но научиться этому — особенно когда твой бро на все времена это Куроо, с которым чуть ли не в зубы целоваться и задницы друг другу показывать при встрече, иначе обидеться может — почему-то неимоверно тяжело.  
Даже когда сам ловишь моменты, когда включается резкое "не трогайте отойдите оставьте и дайте мне сдохнуть" на пару минут, потому что, переключаясь в состояние радостной орущей совы, мозг напрочь отметает все границы.

Людям с Бокуто тяжело, он это осознаёт, особенно чётко осознаёт в моменты сидения под каким-нибудь крохотным столом, и хочется кидаться на колени перед каждым и сто лет подряд извиняться за то, что такой приставучий, громкий и надоедливый.

Перестать физически прилипать к людям со своей тактильностью у него не получается — но и особых чувств или ощущений от этих прикосновений постоянных никогда нет.

Ему просто надо.

Потому что — тепло, хорошо и необходимо для дальнейшего существования. Ничего особенного, как позавтракать.

— Подожди-ка, — Бокуто страшно немного от сверкнувшей на секунду мысли, и он решается на совершеннейшую пакость и главный риск в своей жизни, — у тебя тут в волосах что-то.

Нагло врёт, конечно, потому что придумать, как ещё объяснить попытку прикоснуться и _проверить_ за пару секунд, он не в состоянии.

Делая вид, что смахивает "что-то" с волос Акааши, он замечает две вещи: как тот зажмуривается зачем-то, и как собственная ладонь слабеет, будто Акааши вытянул у него через прикосновение все силы, и подрагивает слегка.

В груди расползается тёплое и пушистое что-то, и Акааши жмурится так мило и забавно, что смех сдержать не получается.

***

Что-то, поселившееся под рёбрами, никуда не исчезает и через пару недель, и даже через пару месяцев — оно только разрастается и становится ощутимее с каждым прикосновением к Акааши и каждой секундой рядом с ним. Как будто сеттер заражает своим дыханием воздух и это странный вирус, что-то типа этих дурацких выдуманных цветов в лёгких, о которых Бокуто читал в интернете, только там было больно и грустно, а у него — так хорошо и приятно, что прыгать хочется.

Это что-то приятно пузырится внутри, когда Акааши его хвалит, когда чуть приподнимает уголки губ и его такое спокойное _«Бокуто-сан»_ как будто послевкусие от сладкой шипучки.

Бокуто пристаёт к нему, как самая липкая в мире жвачка, ищет взглядом даже в те моменты, когда Акааши рядом быть не может чисто теоретически, и окончательно пропадает с пониманием, что хочет уносить его с собой домой и лежать в обнимку сто часов подряд, смотря какой-нибудь забавный тупой фильм.

Тупой фильм он смотрит вместе с Куроо, укладывая на его тело все свои конечности — и это хорошо и привычно, это необходимо, и Куроо уютный и родной, но руки рядом с ним не слабеют, а пушистое чудище под рёбрами спит совершенно спокойно. Даже скучно как-то.

Бокуто случайно об этом говорит, и Куроо не обижается совершенно, а только смотрит насмешливо.

— Да заметно вообще-то.

— Что заметно? Я слишком к нему липну, да? Я его, наверное, совсем замучил уже, он устал и не говорит мне ничего, и ненавиди...

— А ну стоять!

— Не могу, я лежу.

Они оба ржут, и Куроо вдалбливает ещё минут десять в голову друга простую истину о том, что Акааши никак не может его ненавидеть, а иначе уже окатил бы убийственным взглядом и специально зарядил бы мячом по залаченным до жути волосам.  
А раз прическу не портит, значит ненависти нет.

Бокуто верит в эти слова, потому что верить в ненависть Акааши не хочется совершенно, а потом вдруг представляет, как он бы поправлял сбившиеся от игры волосы Бокуто, и чудище в груди ворочается во сне, довольно урча.

***

Все знают, что, когда Бокуто плохо, когда он прячется от всех, трогать его не надо от слова совсем, потому что может стать только хуже.

Сам Бокуто это тоже знает прекрасно, и что одиночество в катастрофически малом пространстве - это своего рода медитация. Когда мыслей и эмоций слишком много, и они мельтешат в голове, переполняя сознание до панического страха взорвать мозг, люди л и ш н и е, потому что каждый человек рядом — это тысяча качеств, это тон речи, это взгляд, это воспоминания. Огромная лавина информации, которая взрыв не просто приблизит, а просто уничтожит разом хрупкое равновесие между жизнерадостным Бокуто и Бокуто-нытиком, сольет их воедино навсегда.

Никаких людей рядом — сидеть, закрыв глаза, упираясь спиной и макушкой в твёрдое дерево, дышать и выкидывать мысли по одной в воображаемую мусорку.

Схватившись за мысль об Акааши, Бокуто внезапно понимает, что его не хватает рядом — не в глобальном смысле, а вот прямо сейчас, в этом нестабильном и опасном состоянии, в этой самой секунде до взрыва. Бокуто хочется по-детски попросить посидеть с ним немного, как будто маму на ночь, и он сам не замечает, как у него вырывается дрожащим голосом, совсем-совсем тихо...

— Бокуто-сан, вы звали? Я тут.

Акааши садится так, что ни единым сантиметром тела не пересекает границу, отделяющую пространство под столом от остального мира, но садится так, чтобы быть вровень со скукожившимся почти что в позу эмбриона капитаном.

Удивительно, но никакой лавины нет — спокойный голос Акааши мгновенно усмиряет копошение в сознании, и Бокуто чувствует вдруг, навалившуюся от переизбытка _всего_ , дикую усталость.

Сначала он просто хватает Акааши за руку — показывает, что тот может пройти, а точнее, заползти, внутрь, — а потом, не выдержав, утыкается ему в грудь, и футболка становится горячей и мокрой. Ни единого звука, только слёзы и небольшая дрожь — выреветь усталость и весь этот выкинутый мусор мыслей, выреветь и забыть, чтобы потом встать и с озаряющей улыбкой радоваться каждой секунде снова.

Акааши медлит секунду, примеривается ладонью растерянно, а потом кладёт её Бокуто на затылок и поглаживает короткими движениями, только кончиками пальцев, боясь разрушить укладку.

Нечто пушистое под рёбрами только тихонечко скулит, уставшее так же сильно, как и сам Бокуто.

***

Бокуто сокращает расстояние между ними до минимума, когда они идут вместе, потому что сталкиваться иногда пальцами с пальцами Акааши — приятно.  
И когда сидит с ним, пока они читают учебники на мягком пледе, опершись спиной о высокий борт кровати. Котаро прижимается плечом к плечу, и Акааши даже не дёргается — уже привык.

Акааши сидит без носков, потому что они у него в этот раз белые, а пол за пределами пледа у Бокуто пыльный, потому что для уборки ему требуется особое настроение, так что, когда сеттер потягивает затёкшие в одном положении ноги, случайно задевает щиколотку Бокуто голой пяткой.

— Щекотно.

— Что? Ой, простите, — Акааши отводит взгляд и ноги перекладывает подальше — на пару мгновений Бокуто страшно становится, что сейчас и плечо отлипнет, а прижиматься специально второй раз, наверное, будет странно, но больше Акааши не делает ничего.

— Знаешь, это странно. Щекотно не в ноге, а в спине, — озвучивает Бокуто ещё одну невероятно важную мысль.

Акааши продолжает читать что-то в учебнике, угукает сначала, а потом вдруг замирает и поворачивается, смотря Бокуто прямо в глаза.

— То есть?

— Ну вот ты задел меня по ноге. А щекотно не там, а по спине как будто, вот знаешь... — Бокуто на секунду задумывается, — пёрышком провели. Хотя нет, пером по-другому. Блин! Акааши, давай ещё раз!

— Ещё раз что? — не понимает Акааши.

А Бокуто уже сам — осторожно ногу кладёт поперёк ноги сеттера, прямо как с Куроо делает постоянно.

Но это Акааши.

— Как будто под кожу вкололи какую-то газировку, прям шипящую сильно колу, наверное. Шипучка! Вот!

Акааши рот открывает в изумлении, а ноги их так и лежат друг на друге, голой кожей к голой коже прикасаясь — и вроде не впервые, но Акааши вдруг понимает, а о чём _именно_ пытается Бокуто сказать.

— А. Фриссон.

— Чего?

— Фриссон. Мурашки, грубо говоря. Вы об этом?

— Наверное, — пожимает плечами Бокуто, — я не разбираюсь. Просто, когда кого-то трогаю ещё, такого не бывает. А с тобой получается этот, как там его, ты сказал... Фриссор. И внутри ещё как будто тоже. Приятно, и смеяться хочется, так легко-легко сразу, и... Ой.

Бокуто прерывается, замечая, как густо краснеет Акааши, и красный цвет на его щеках кажется странным и неестественным, хотя они столько раз видели друг друга разгорячёнными после тренировок, в раздевалке после душа, но сейчас щёки Акааши алеют мгновенно, и уши тоже горят. Это кажется Котаро невероятно милым, и ему жизненно необходимо потрогать кожу, проверить, горячей ли она будет под его пальцами, но прежде, чем он это делает,

_кончики пальцев Акааши ложатся на край его щеки, немного холодные, и по спине уже не газировкой под кожей течёт, а искрит бенгальскими огнями, которые не затухают совсем, веселятся и танцуют, стреляя по всему телу. Чудище в груди расправляет крылья, мягко проходясь по рёбрам._

— Вау, — шепчет Бокуто, — какой классный этот фриссор.

— Фриссон, — так же тихо поправляет Акааши, скользя взглядом по лицу капитана.

— И ты классный, потрясающий просто, знаешь?

— Боже, газировка под кожей, я не могу, Бокуто-сан, — Акааши улыбается шало, и зрачки радужку затапливают, совсем на себя не похож становится.

— Ну похоже ведь?

— Похоже, — соглашается Акааши, потому что у него тоже с самого первого прикосновения искрится по телу теплом и яркой, самой первой его любовью.

Во время их первого поцелуя Бокуто чувствует, как что-то нежно гладит и щекочет тёплым дыханием его рёбра изнутри.


End file.
